Ending and Beginning
by Plantress
Summary: Dagger life has taken many twists and turns since she returned to Alexandria, how will she cope?(Authors Note) *Completed*
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Final Fantasy IX in any way or form.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"You helped us find peace for the world. You gave your life in an attempt to save your greatest enemy; all of these actions speak of your courage and pure heart. We shall always mourn the loss of your true spirit."  
  
These where the words that she had said during his funeral, the same words that where inscribed on the memorial that had been erected for him. They meant nothing to her. How could a few sentences describe him? How could words tell what a kind person he was, how he had never given up even when it seemed impossible? Nothing could replace him; no one could take his place in her heart. At the funeral Stiener had forbidden her to wear black, saying that it would make the people of Alexandria worried if they saw their queen dressed up for the funeral of a "Common thief". Yet she had seen her knight's eyes when he said it and she knew he hadn't meant the part about him being a common thief. The only reason why Beatrix and Stiener had let her have the funeral was because he had help save the world. So she had gone to the funeral wearing her formal gown and a sheer white veil. She had spoken those awful words penned by a complete stranger that hadn't known Zidane Tribal. When the brief ceremony was over she had walked back to the throne and held her court the same way she always did, but she hadn't wanted to. She had wanted to dash to her room and rip off her dress and drape herself in black instead, she had wanted to sit and cry for her lost love until she could cry no more, but she couldn't. She was a queen and she had to act like one, not like a "silly peasant" as someone had once put it. A queen was suppose to be perfect, she was suppose to be above feelings like lust and anger only caring about her kingdom, or at least a perfect queen was suppose to. The most important thing Garnet had learned on her quest was that nobody was perfect, least of all herself. So that night she changed out of her nightdress and into the orange jumpsuit and white blouse she had worn on her adventure with Zidane. She had thrown her white mage cloak on over it and snuk out of the palace and over to the mini-theater Ruby ran. She and Ruby had become close friends since Zidane had disappeared and Ruby would often comfort her when she was overcome with grief. That night all of Tantalus had been there, and they all had thanked her for putting up the memorial, but she could see that they didn't like it any more than she did. It was because that by holding the funeral and putting up the memorial they had killed all hopes that Zidane was alive. Up until that time they had all in the backs of their minds thought that there had to be some way that Zidane had survived the attack of the Iifa tree, they had all been waiting for him to walk in to he city bright and cheerful as always, full of stories of new adventures. By having a funeral and putting up a memorial Garnet had finally silently said what the others had dreaded, Zidane Tribal was dead.  
  
Plantress: This is my first fanfiction of any type and I already know it sucks so no flames please! Please R & R! 


	2. Wishing

To all the thoughtful people who reviewed: Thank you sooo much from the bottom of my heart! Remember I do not own Final Fantasy IX at all! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
The wind swirled around her tossing her hair with ease. Slowly she stood up and took a look at her surroundings. Suddenly someone laughed behind her and she whirled around, behind her stood a certain blond gnome. "Zidane!" She cried happily and took a step toward him. Out of no where the wind sprang up to a hurricane pitch blowing dust up in a storm so fierce she had to close her eyes. When she opened the Zidane was gone. "Zidane?" She called worriedly. She began to walk around the field looking for her love, "Zidane?" She called out again slight scared, he was just here where had he gone? She began to walk around calling out to Zidane; she began to walk faster and faster breaking into a run when she no one answered her. "Zidane!" She yelled hysterically as she ran forward. Suddenly she tripped catching herself just in time to avoid collision with ground; her exclamation of anger was cutting off by thunder. Thunder? She thought No it sounds more lik. Just as a gigantic horse and rider galloped into view. "Odin? What are you doing here?" She asked just as the eidolon's gigantic sword came swishing down to end her life.  
  
Garnet jerked awake suddenly gasping, tears where streaming out of her eyes. She slowed her breathing determined to get her heart rate back to normal. Why oh why did she keep having these nightmares? Stiner had once told her that she had seen things that would have made others insane but she doubted that anything she had once seen could compare with the scenes that played themselves out in her head every night. She stood and walked over to her window the cool night air sending shivers down her sweat soaked body. She sank into her chair and looked out over the city that she ruled. My beautiful city she thought and yet I still could do nothing when Kuja attacked you. Then she realized that she was in the exact same location she was in when she had first seen the Prima Vista sailing in to the city, the same day that Zidane and come into her life. She tied to hold her tears back but it was useless, this was the only time that her calling as queen would allow her to show her true feelings, she broke down sobbing.  
  
"Your Majesty?" Some called knocking softly at her door. She sighed and stood up. "Come in." General Beatrix entered the room shutting the door behind her. She frowned when she realized that the queen was standing in front of her window. "Garnet why are you out of bed?" "It was just a nightmare Beatrix nothing more. You may go, I'll be fine." Silently Beatrix to turned to leave, she paused a moment in the doorway frowning back at her queen before she closed the door behind her. Garnet walked over to her bed and climbed in, she hated lying to her dearest friends but she knew that if they knew the truth they would start to worry about her and she didn't want them to suffer too. She pulled the covers over her head hoping that her internal horrors would stay away to night.  
  
The next morning she didn't want to have to deal with nobles and complaints but she had, it was her duty. She knew that her subjects saw only the smiling young queen sitting on her throne but it was a mask. The smile didn't reach her eyes it was an expression of false cheer. She wore her mask whenever she was forced to be displayed in public, whenever she was supposed to be a queen. Her most loyally guards and her dearest friends could see that she was hiding something. So far no one had said anything and for that she was grateful, she didn't think she could properly explain the reason she was so upset over his death. It was almost as if a part of her thought he was alive. Suddenly Stiner was at her side he bowed formally to her. "Your Majesty Queen Garnet a young man came to the gates asking for a formal audience with you." Garnet looked up in alarm knowing that their was only way any "young man" would come all the way to Alexandria to seek a formal audience with her. "I informed him that you majesty was busy and could not be disturbed." "Thank you Stiner." She let the relief sound openly in her voice not caring if any one heard her. Her trusty knight gave her a worried look before he returned to his position at her side. Shortly after Alexandria had been rebuilt various princes, dukes and other semi-important young me and arrived at the court and tired to win over the queen who fell for a thief. The suitors in their finery and gems seemed over bearing and flash, or as Eiko had once put it "They look like a bunch of stupid peacocks!" She doubted that anyone would ever touch her heart again after the way it had been destroyed by the Iifa tree.  
  
That night as she was getting ready for bed she noticed a star streaking across the heavens. "I wish that Zidane could be given back to me." She said it so softly that no one heard it but herself. Have I really gotten so desperate She wondered that I even ask shooting stars for miracles? --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Plantress: Was this any better than the fist chapter? Was it worse? Please tell me, R &R! Sky: *Jumping up and down waving arms * What.About.Me? Hey I should get some credit. For God's sake I'm the Editor!!!! Plantress: Fine, *Points * this is my very annoying editor Sky. Apparently he wanted some credit for reading this chapter and telling me my mistakes. 


	3. Hope has a Place

Note: All FF IX characters belong to Squresoft and songs belong to Enya and Loreena McKennitt.  
  
One look at love And you may see It weaves a web over mystery. All raveled threads Can rend apart For hope has a place in a lover's heart Hope has a place in a lover's heart.  
  
Whispering world, A sigh of sighs, The ebb and the flow of the ocean tides, One breath, one word May end or may start A hope in a place of the lovers heart. Hope has a place in a lover's heart.  
  
Look to love You may dream, And if it should leave Then give it wings But if such a love is meant to be; Hope is home and the heart is free.  
  
Under the heavens We journey far On roads of life We're the wanderers. So let love rise, So let love depart. Let hope have a place in the lovers Heart.  
  
Look to love and you may dream, And if it should leave Then give it wings. But if such a love Is meant to be; Hope is home and the heart is free.  
  
Hope is home and the heart is free.  
  
Dagger let the last few notes of her song die into the night air. Awakened by yet another nightmare the young queen had decide to try and sing herself to sleep. In the beginning she had tried to sing her song but it remained her too much of Zidane and she had nearly started to cry again. Slowly her thoughts started to drift back to the first few days after they had left Zidane standing by the Iifa tree.  
  
"We have to go back for him!" She had been trying to persuade her uncle since they had arrived back at Linblum three days earlier. Cid sighed and turned around, "Garnet I know you're concerned about Zidane but don't let your feelings cloud your judgment. We felt the tremors from whatever was going on over there here! I don't even know if it's possible to land and air ship over there much less a search party. I am sorry but is simply cannot allow you to take one of our airships back over there!" "Dear what if the young man is injured?" Lady Hilda's soft voice came from the doorway. She walked over to her husband, "It has been two days since we stopped feeling the tremors, I believe that all activity has stopped and besides we need to know what has happened to stop the rumors." Cid threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine if you both seem to think that there is chance he might have survived then you may take the Hilda Grande 3." Garnet turned to leave but Cid stopped her. "Whoever I am sending a detachment of guards with you." Garnet smiled at him. "I can take care of myself Uncle." "I know you can, but I did promise your father I would take care of you!"  
  
Garnet stood at the prow of the Airship waiting for land to show, willing the airship to go faster so that she might be the first to see the Iifa tree. "A watched pot never boils Dagger." "I know Freya but I just have a feeling I should be up here." The dragoon sighed, "If you are going to wait up here then I must keep you company." Sailor Erin's voice sounded over the intercom aboard the ship. "The Iifa tree is coming into sight. We should be over the landing sight within a min...What The!?" As the airship came closer it became clear what had sparked Erin's outburst. Destruction, devastation as far as the eyes could see. The roots of the Iifa tree had completely destroyed the place where they had first left Zidane; it was cover in the thorny roots. Some parts stilled moved, growing over and under each other to form a complete net. Pats of the net where stained scarlet as if an unwary monster had wandered near the roots and been torn to shreds. All color had drained from Garnets face making it look like she had become a ghost. White knuckled clutched the rail as if she held it tight enough it would erase the reality of the scene before her. Freya turned and called back to Erin "Can you take us down a little lower? We want to see if there are any survivors." Erin looked up in surprise, "Survivors? I don't think any living thing could survive something like that." "Just do it!" Startled Erin obediently did as she was told. Freya felt sick as she watched the churning mass below, even thought she had a lot of faith in Zidane she doubted that even he could have survived something like this. Gently she touched Dagger on the shoulder, "Conde Petie is nearby Zidane could have made it there, we should go and see." Numbly Garnet nodded, "Yes let us go check there." Her voice and eyes where distant as if she was trying to see something the rest of them couldn't. Silently Freya left to inform everyone of the new plan. Zidane hadn't been at Conde Petie nor was he at the ruins of Madain Sari or the black mage village. The dwarfs had helped them search the area surrounding the tree but they hadn't found any traces of him. Eventually Garnet had to return to Alexandria and rule but Stiner and the others had stayed behind. However as the months wore on the friends began to drift away. Eiko accepted Cid's offer to adopt her and she went to live with him in Linblum. Freya decided to try and make Fratly remember her so she left to help Burmicia. Amarant had just disappeared one day and no one knew where he had gone. Vivi returned to the black mage village and help the gnomes adjust to Gaia. Steiner and Quina had both returned to Alexandria, Steiner as her guard and Quina to take up the position of head cook.  
  
That was so long ago Garnet said to herself or at least it feels that way. We all have changed; all of us even Amarant. We changed because we followed you Zidane. Oh Zidane I miss so much why did you leave me? She let her voice carry on the wind not caring who could hear her; she sang her sorrows into the words.  
  
When the dark woods fell before me And all the paths where overgrown When the priests of pride say there is no other way I tilled the sorrows of stone.  
  
I did not believe because I could not see Though you came to me in the night When the dawn seemed lost forever lost You showed me you love in the light of the stars  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean Cast your soul to the sea When the dark night seems endless Please remember me.  
  
When the mountain rose before me By the deep well of desire From the fountain of forgiveness Beyond the ice and fire.  
  
Cast you eyes on the ocean Cast your soul to the sea When the dark night seems endless Please remember me.  
  
Though we share this humble path, alone. How fragile is the heart Oh give these clay feet wings to fly To tough the face of the stars  
  
Breathe life into this feeble heart Lift this mortal veil of fear Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears. We'll rise above these earthly cares.  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean Cast your soul to the sea. When the dark night seems endless Please remember me Please remember me.  
  
Why can't I forget him, Garnet thought, I can't keep living in the past like this! I must focus on the future and yet... I feel like he is still alive. But it's just a feeling it can't be real, can it?  
  
Plantress: I know the songs take up a lot of space but I think they match the mood of the story perfectly. This chapter isn't something I'm really proud of because I had writer's block so I just typed something up until I can write the next chapter. Anyway what did you think? Please Review!  
  
In case you're curious: Hope has a Place is by Enya and the second song is by Loreena McKennitt 


	4. Happy Birthday, NOT!

Do I really hafta say this? I don't own FF IX. (  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
"Happy 18th Garnet" The young queen muttered as she gazed out over her kingdom. In honor of their ruler's birthday a festival had been set up. The day was a holiday for most of them, games, dancing, feasts and the grand Finale: a play by the infamous Tantalus crew! All in all a happy occasion for everybody. "Everybody but me!" She whispered fiercely as she walked out of her room. She knew that she should feel grateful to everybody trying to cheer her up but she couldn't. It felt as if her heart had turned to stone.  
  
Why couldn't they understand the painful memories they kept bringing up? She knew that they where truing to keep her mind off what she had lost but in doing that they had actually caused her more pain. It was exactly a year ago that she had met the person who would mean the most in her life, Zidane. Instinctively she knew that Tantalus would but on "I want to be your canary", she really didn't need that tale of tragic love today! She was startled out of her self-pity by a loud commotion down stairs.  
  
"Look jes let me in ta see Dagger."  
  
"Scoundrel! As if the Queen would have anything to do with riffraff such as yourself!"  
  
"Come on Rusty ya know me!"  
  
"Still it is my job to keep unauthorized personnel out of the castle and you"  
  
"Steiner what are you doing?" The Captain of the Knights of Pluto swung around startled.  
  
"Your Majesty!"  
  
"Hey Dagger could ya get this pile o' junk off my back?"  
  
"Why you!" Steiner swung around to upbraid the person standing behind him. Garnet looked around him to the person standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ruby? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I jes came ta wish ya a happy birthday but ol' rusty here says I ain't aloud." Furiously Garnet turned to her guard.  
  
"Steiner you know Ruby is considered one of my friends don't you?"  
  
"Yes but."  
  
"I didn't I make it clear that all my friends are allowed in the castle, be they thieves for nobles?"  
  
"Yes your majesty." This time Steiner's reply was subdued.  
  
"Good now return to your post and make sure something like this doesn't happen again." The knight gave his Queen a salute and walked shocked back to the guard.  
  
"Darlin' don't ca think that was jes a little bit harsh?"  
  
"I know it was Ruby. It's just that to me this whole day is reminding me of what could have been. I needed some way to vent my feeling, I am going to have to apologize to him."  
  
"Can't have the birthday girl feeling depressed naw can we?" Ruby winked at Garnet. "I was jes servin' as a distraction. The others had yer present all set up by now." Ruby grabbed her hand and dragged her to the other side of the palace. The stone that been set to commemorate Zidane was covered with a white clothe. Suddenly the female thief pulled it off with a flourish.  
  
"Oh Ruby..." The inadequate words that had been carved into the stone where covered by a large silver colored plaque on which someone had carved the words:  
  
I always talked about you Zidane. How you were a very special person to us, because you taught us all how important life is.  
  
You taught me that life doesn't last forever. That's why we have to help each other and live life to the fullest.  
  
Even if you say goodbye, you'll always be in our hearts. So, I know we're not alone anymore.  
  
Why I was born. How I wanted to live. Thanks for giving me time to think.  
  
To keep doing what you set your heart on. It's a very hard thing to do. We were all so courageous.  
  
What to do when I felt lonely. That was the only thing you couldn't teach me. But we need to figure out the answer for ourselves.  
  
I'm so happy I met everyone. I wish we could've gone on more adventures. But I guess we all have to say goodbye someday.  
  
Everyone. Thank you. Farewell.  
  
My memories will be part of the sky.  
  
Garnet looked over to Ruby "How did you.?" Ruby grinned.  
  
"Ya dropped that paper ya wrote on when ya came to see meh after the funeral. I kinda figured that that was what ya woulda said if ya could. Me and the others added the last two lines."  
  
"Oh Ruby" Garnet turned to her "I don't think you can really see how much this means to me. Now I think that I can face the rest of Alexandria. Thank you, I can truly say that this is the best birthday gift anyone has ever given to me."  
  
"Jes tell it ta the others after the performance. See ya partner." The only female member of Tantalus walked off. Queen Garnet till Alexandros 17th ruler of Alexandria squared her shoulders and walked toward the palace determined to enjoy the play even if it did bring up painful memories.  
  
  
  
Plantress: I actually wrote most of this during school when I was supposed to be taking notes (. I think I got Ruby's speech right but I'm really not sure. Anyway R & R! The more reviews I get the faster I try and get chapters up! 


	5. Happily ever beginning

Remember I don't own Final Fantasy IX.  
  
From her seat in the balcony Garnet watched all her friends arrive. First Quina and other cooks came down, the other chef's took seats in the back but Quina went to the seat saved in the front row. Next Eiko, Cid and Hilda arrived; enthusiastically Eiko waved to her cousin. Grinning Garnet waved back more sedately. Freya and Fratly arrived shortly after, with a pang of jealousy Garnet watched Eiko begin to pester them with questions, she had wanted to sit down among her friends but Steiner and Beatrix and forbid it. After the play was over she would be able to talk with at the banquet. Vivi came with his "children", copies he had made with the help of the Gnomes and, much to everyone's surprise, Amarant turned up. With her higher vantage point Garnet was the only one who saw Lani slip in behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Freya looked up at her friend sadly. She knew how it felt to loose someone you love. When Fratly had first disappeared she had nearly died, overcome by grief and sorrow. The Burmican looked up to the top balcony and whispered "Be strong Dagger, be strong."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"The theater ship will be here any minuet!" Garnet whispered excitedly to herself. "I can't wait to see everyone again!" She sighed "But.It's no the same. It won't ever be the same. I have to stop living in the past."  
  
"Why do I always have to play the lead?" Marcus muttered to himself as he walked along a corridor in the Prima Vista 2. Still muttering about the unfairness of it he walked in to the costume room. Someone, probably Ruby, had left a glass of water on the table. "Playing the lead is thirsty work." He grabbed the glass and downed it all in one gulp. The room started to blur, "Might as well take a nap." Marcus was asleep before he hit the floor. A shadow detached itself from the wall.  
  
"That will hold him long enough for this to work."  
  
The play had started over a half-hour ago but Garnet wasn't really paying attention. How can I keep from living in the past when all I see reminds me of him? She always asked herself that question as if by repeating it she could somehow find and answer. Her mind began to wander and she didn't even notice what was going on, she kept remember scenes of her journey. How even thought she had even seen it she had been falling love with the brash young thief. Suddenly her mind was yanked back to the present by on sentence.  
  
"And bring my beloved Dagger to me!"  
  
Her mind whirled with confusion. It couldn't be could it? He was dead wasn't he? She rushed to the edge of the parapet to make sure. The voice that she had thought only existed in her dreams and memories, the figure she had thought was lost to her forever, Zidane Tribal!  
  
She turned and rushed toward the doors, she would get to see him! She had to jerk to a stop, Beatrix and Steiner where blocking the doorway with out stretched arms. Garnet looked down tears beginning to form in her eyes, if she didn't go down would he think it was because she didn't love him? Suddenly the doors creaked open, startled she looked over at Steiner who simple smiled at her. Beatrix bowed and motioned for her to go. Garnet nodded her thanks and speed off down the stairs.  
  
Garnet pushed her way through the crowed heart pounding. As her shoulder with a strange man timed seemed to slow down. She felt a brief tug on her neck and the horrifying release that meant the chain had snapped. She saw the Falcon Crest going flying back wards and land with a soft noise on the ground. She stopped and looked behind her. Should she go on to her love or go back and get her necklace? Up ahead Zidane had moved to the edge of the stage waiting for her. The person that meant the most to her in the world or the symbol of her office? It didn't take her long to decide. Silently she placed her hand over her heart. Mother, Father I hope you can forgive me. She prayed. Then she reassumed her forward flight.  
  
As she got near the stage she grabbed her tiara with both and threw it to the ground. Then she though her self into her beloved's arms. She looked up eyes questing for an answer, Where had he been? Zidane simply smiled and shrugged as if it was of no concern. Rage seethed under her skin, how could he act as if she didn't care? How could he? She hit with her fist to punctuate her words and then dissolved into tears of helpless frustration. Suddenly Zidane brought his hand up to stroke the back of her head. She looked up and looked in to his eyes, and realized that he couldn't say anything because he didn't know how to say that he had missed her. Overcome by her emotions Garnet buried her head in his shoulder and cried. After a second she whispered to him "How did you survive?" He answered:  
  
"I sang your song, our song and I survived. The song reminded me that you need me. I just couldn't leave you."  
  
  
  
Plantress: I final managed to finish this! Please R &R and tell if I got all the info form the game down right, it's been a while since I played ^^. Anyway I do plan on continuing the story. 


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
At the end of chapter five I said that I would keep going with the story, but now I am have to say that I cannot keep that promise. I have other fanfictions that I want to update and other things going on in my life, this means that I cannot update them all. I also cannot think of anything else to do with this story, so I am sad to say that this is the final chapter for Ending and Beginning.  
  
This was my very first fanfiction that I ever wrote and I was very surprised by how many people actually reviewed. I would like to thank Elven Dagger, Bill, Insomniac, not-der, the Sly Eagel, Bishoujo Angel, ThingBling and Kuja 335 for reviewing. I would also like to send out a special thanks to Senya Starseeker for the encouraging reviews. Anyway thanks to anyone who read my story, it really meant a lot to me and gave enough confidence to start my other fics. Thanks once again.  
  
Plantress 


End file.
